Chronicles of Omega Dimension: The Gathering
by Omega Industries
Summary: In the final Dimension where heroes lie, the forces of Death seems to have begun its reascension. Heroes from series like One Punch Man, Saint Seiya, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Toriko, Seven Deadly Sins and even My Hero Academia will be needed in order to face the incoming threat. Will they succeed, or will the forces of Death erase the dimension? Read to find out!
1. Crossing Fate

Chapter 1: Crossing Fate

 **Opening Theme: The Beginning by Against the Current**

( **Cue: All For One: My hero Academia OST)**

It had been very silent in the depths of the Underworld as a cloaked figure was heavily restrained as she had slowly smirked as her seal was slowly crumbling as it took several millennia for it to break.

The ground soon began to tremble as her restraints would be coming off as she soon glared at a pair of demons guarding her.

"AH F**K NO! GET BACK INTO YOUR- AHHHHHHHH!" One demon told the figure as they had immediately died by her touch making them turn into dust.

"Ahhh… It's a refreshing feeling. Yomi had allowed me to leave…. No… I'll make sure Yomi gets what it desires… An eternal death…" The figure made a sinister grin as she knew that the Omega Dimension was going to be lifeless, one way or another.

"One way or another…. I'll get you to lose it all… Izanagi. ...My love." She made her vow as a red skinned man soon showed up and looked at the robed figure.

"Now now. I didn't break your seal for nothing. Hades lost Elysium and his Underworld in one fell swoop. To Athena and her Saints." The red skinned god warned as the figure had turned to look at him.

"That's a name I never wanted to hear…" She scowled as she clutched her semi skeletal fist before thoroughly analyzing the God.

"What is your reason for releasing me?" The figure asked as the Red God smirked at this.

"A trivial manner. I only wish for your assistance on killing Osiris. Afterwards I'll make your dreams come true… Izanami." He told the robed deity as he made a smirk and kneeled to the now revealed Goddess of Death, and the ruler of Yomi.

 **(Cue: Pegasus Fantasy Orchestral Version)**

It had been a rather slow year after the battle with Hades, and having to time travel to the 18th Century revert the curse planted on Pegasus Seiya by Hades.

Seiya was finally done recovering from his coma as he had went to train his body and mind as he remembered the sword that Hades stabbed him with still as he smiled weakly.

"Athena… I cannot thank you enough for saving me back there." The brown haired warrior told the Purple haired Goddess as she was in front of him.

"It's never a problem Seiya… Your friends went to continue their training, but they all had faith that you would be able to recover just fine." Saori Kido, the current vessel of Athena, had told him as she made a friendly smile now as she tried to remain strong, but a single tear dropped from her eyelid and rolled down to her cheek before hitting the floor.

"...I will be off to search for Seika… I wish to reunite with her." He told Saori with a serious look, but the purple haired vessel nodded her head knowing full well of what to expect.

"I wish you the best Seiya. Always be on your guard in case any foes intend to try and take over or destroy the world." She told him as Seiya nodded his head with confidence.

"Of course." He made his reply before he had felt a huge shaking on the temple grounds as it caused a shockwave.

"What the ? Saori don't worry, i'm going to check this out to see what this commotion is all about." He told Athena before he ran out of the temple before he had soon saw an object crashed into the outskirts of Athena's Sanctuary.

Seiya felt a urge to rush in to help out as he saw a shipwreck containing a young woman in her late teens as she had purple hair, pinkish skin, and wore a purple shirt and blue jeans.

"Nnngh…." The woman groaned as she was feeling quite nauseous as Seiya frowned and picked her up due to his chivalrous mannerism and was soon taking her to Saori.

"Athena… I found a woman in a weird vessel. Looked like a spaceship of some kind." Seiya admitted and told the goddess while setting her down onto the ground.

"This is quite troublesome… Im going to send Jabu to gather Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki to here. There may be something terrifying coming, you keep an eye on her." The purple haired Goddess told him as Seiya was forced to nod and kept an eye out as he placed her on a bed of sorts in the ancient temple and looked after her.

It took a few minutes as the woman groaned as she was slowly opening her eyes and turned to look at the brown haired Saint.

"Agh… Damn that hurt… Where am I?" She asked as she was very confused.

"You're at Athena's Temple… Who are you exactly?" He made his inquiry while trying to see if she was of a threat to him.

"I… I am Merium. What about you?" The purple haired woman introduced herself as she crossed her arms after asking her question.

"Im Pegasus Seiya. I hope you're not too hurt." He managed to say those words as Merium looked away a bit.

"I can handle myself i'll be fine don't worry. However, I came to warn you about a incoming threat." She told him in a rather serious tone as he felt concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Seiya asked as he frowned feeling that Seika would have to wait once more.

"Your world is only one of many that's going to be destroyed if you don't do something about it." She made her words dreadfully which made Seiya raise an eyebrow in confusion as Athena re-entered the room and was concerned by what she heard.

"Please explain." Saori asked as she grew rather unsure by the strangers words before several vibrations were shaking through the temple, which felt like a massive earthquake.

"What was that?!" Seiya asked before he would run to see what had been happening.

"Seiya!" Saori called out as she didn't want him to head outside as she felt that it was dangerous.

 **(Cue: Road to Sagittarius Temple from Saint Seiya OST)**

From what he had saw, it had been a giant three headed monster banging on the barrier that protected Athena's Temple.

"That's something I never seen before…" Seiya commented as he didn't know how to think of the beast, but soon equipped his bronze Pegasus Cloth.

"Gwarrrroooooah!" The monstrous beast snarled as he was clawing his way through.

Seiya frowned now as he was charging in as he had kicked at the beast.

As it had happened, the kick landed, the beast soon turned it's head to swipe at the Pegasus Saint with its claw.

Seiya dodged with ease as he was he soon prepared to use his hands as he made several hand motions resembling the Pegasus Constellation as his cosmo managed to surge in a boost.

" **PEGASUS METEOR FIST**!" He shouted as he had thrown massive amounts of punches at the beast landing multiple blows, but all it did was make it angrier and roared louder than before.

The beast swung it's claw as Seiya dodged again, only managing to make a scratch on his cheek.

"Damn it! Why won't any of my attacks do anything to him." Seiya stated as he grew rather annoyed.

The monster was ready to attack while Seiya was preparing to counter it.

Suddenly a single punch had been made from behind and hit the monster causing it to explode into several pieces.

 **(Cue: Seigi Shikkou from One Punch Man OST)**

"Whoops… Looks like I overdid that one…" The person commented as he was bald, wore a yellow jumpsuit, a white cape with red boots and gloves.

"Err… Who are you exactly?" Seiya asked as he grew very confused at the man who slayed the beast.

"Oh… Uhhhh…..I'm Saitama, why do you ask?" He replied in a rather blunt, yet genuine manner only leaving Seiya rather confused.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Ending Theme: Chikyuugi from Saint Seiya OST**

 **(Author's Note: I know some may be turned off by OCs, but do not worry they are not going to be the main attraction. The story will focus more on the franchise characters than the OCs themselves. I hope you enjoyed the fic, and see you the next time I post.)**


	2. More than Meets the Eye

Chapter 2: More Than Meets the Eye

 **Opening Theme: The Beginning by Against the Current**

 **(Cue: Peaceful Days from One Punch Man OST)**

Seiya merely looked at the Bald Caped crusader as he soon grew wary of him due to how he killed the three headed monster in literally one punch.

"Such strength isn't normal for a regular human without a Cosmo." Seiya commented as he tried to process all of what just happened in the last five minutes.

"You're actually pretty strong." He told the Saint as he soon gave a thumbs up before causing the Pegasus warrior to sigh.

"Uhm, mind if i ask something?" Saitama had told him as he was looking around confused.

"Sure what is it?" Seiya said as he was unsure what he was going to ask.

"Uhh… Where exactly am I?" Saitama asked while he is busy looking around the environment.

"...Follow me, i'll explain all the details as we walk to our destination." The Bronze Saint told him in a defeated tone as Saitama grew confused now, but shrugged as he soon followed suit.

After getting back to the temple, Saori and Merium both looked confused as they saw the two.

"What happened?" The Goddess asked her best Saint in curiosity.

"Do you want to know the short or long version?" The Pegasus Saint asked her as he made a exhausted look on his face.

"Short version is fine." The purple haired vessel asked as she was very curious of what happened.

"In short. This person was the one who killed the beast attacking the barrier to your temple without a sweat. I guess I'm still a bit rusty since i was stuck in a coma for so long." Seiya made his explanation as Merium was now confused as she was now surprised to see someone else who isn't from this world.

"Wait… The Caped Baldy?" Merium asked as she never expected to see him.

"Uhh… Do I know you?" Saitama asked Merium as confusion had struck him.

"No. It's just that two heroes are already together." She commented as she soon got up, trying the grit her teeth through the pain of moving.

"Can you explain what's going on?" Seiya asked as he grew very curious and confused at the same time.

"Well. I've heard rumors of at least Thirty Champions standing up together to fight back against the evils of the Dimension." Merium began to explain as Saitama grew bored very fast.

"There's thousands of Dimensions that we know of. However, the plain we are currently residing is known as Omega Dimension." The woman continued as Seiya took mental notes as Saitama had a look that wanted to die.

"Omega huh… That's quite a name." Seiya told Merium as she soon crossed her arms and then stared at Saitama.

"Of course. Omega is the last letter of the Greek Alphabet and it has a system value of 800." Saori chimed in as she used her wisdom on Greek knowledge as being the current Athena.

"The question lies now… How did you even get here?" Merium asked as she was now very curious as Seiya nodded as well wanting to know.

 **(Cue: Inferiority from the One Punch Man OST)**

"Hrmm. That is a good question. I remember fighting this weird four armed being before he punched me out of orbit for a day." He had blatantly explained as he was shrugging before he would soon make a smirk.

"I was about to head back home, but then I heard several loud noises from where I crashed into." He began his explanation in a bored tone.

"What happened next?" Saori asked as she was rather curious at his explanation.

"When that happened I went to see what was going on." He continued to make his commentary while growing even more bored than usual.

"I see… What happens when you got there?" The Goddess' vessel asked once more as she was now very eager to hear him tell his story.

"When I arrived to the area I saw someone in danger and managed to save him by defeating the monster." He continued his explanation as he shrugged now not really caring about it that much.

"It does match up with what happened." Seiya made his reply as he had believed the bald hero with not much hesitation.

"It did provide me with one thing that's very important." Saitama soon made his statement as it was making him grin a bit.

"...What exactly do you mean?" Merium soon spoke up as she was rather unsure how to feel about that smile.

"Simply put. I need to get stronger." Saitama made a confident smirk as he tightened his gloves.

"Is that so. Well I need to get back in shape as well. If i ever want to get my old strength back, i will need to do some training myself in order to regain them once more." Seiya made his comment with a smile as he offered his fist out before Saitama lightly bumped it as they felt the same.

"Now, Merium right? Where did you come from?" Saori asked the other purple haired woman as she was soon staring intently at her.

"Well… It's a rather long story." Merium soon sighed as she was soon beginning her explanation.

 **(Cue: Tension from Persona 5 OST)**

"I come from the planet Medeus, a world that was filled with belief in eight Guardian Gods. There's Athena, Osiris, Rama, Odin, Nu Wa, Bellona, Chaac, and Izanagi." Merium started off as she made a small smile remembering their names.

"They are supposed to protect the Dimension from danger, however there is something wrong now. Osiris is dead…" She told them as Saori widened her eyes in shock.

"Osiris…. Dead…? It cannot be…" Athena commented in pure complete surprise as she was shaking her head trying to process the news.

"Well… it did…" Merium trembled as she had spoken the words as Seiya and Saitama both took notice as they sighed a bit.

"Who caused it to happen?" The Goddess of War and wisdom asked as she grew quite concerned about what had happened.

"I… I don't know… I am separated from my big sister though.." Merium admitted as she couldn't properly see the attacker's face and felt saddened by their separation.

 **(Cue: Pegasus Fantasy Instrumental)**

However, hearing the story had only made Seiya even more eager to help the woman from another world.

"I understand that you have went through alot of pain and losses at this moment, but i will avenge them for you because a true hero doesn't leave the innocent to suffer." Seiya made his resolve very clear as Saitama made a small nod.

"I'll cooperate as well. Afterall, I gotta get back home to pay that guy back." Saitama made his declaration and soon was smirking at the fact that he has to get better again.

"You guys…" Merium made her reply in pure surprise as she was not expecting this as she was slowly tearing up at how swift their response was.

However, as they made their declaration, the four remaining Bronze saints soon arrived as they all rushed to Seiya and all hugged him.

"Seiya! You're alright!" The green haired Saint made his greeting as he was relieved to see Seiya not in a comatose state anymore.

"I always knew you'd pull through!" The blonde made his reply as he was grinning in a joyous manner.

"I wouldn't have expected otherwise." The black haired saint calmly made his comment as he smiled a bit while keeping his tranquil expression.

"Hmph… Don't go dying like that again." The blue haired warrior made his comment as he acted tough, but was secretly worried for his comrade.

"Shun… Hyoga… Shiryu… Ikki… I missed you guys." Seiya told them as he smiled a bit and was closing his eyes letting this moment last.

"I am glad to see you four making it on time. It seems we will be sending you to join Seiya and our new friends to travel the Dimension." The vessel of Athena made her reply as she was smirking a bit as she knew it was time to leave her Sanctuary.

 **Ending Theme: Chikyuugi from Saint Seiya**

 **(A/N: I deeply apologize for how slow its been. Had some writers block here and there and it takes time to make sure the story is semi coherent to follow. I do hope you're enjoying it so far.)**


End file.
